Misaki's idiot
by Oreo94
Summary: Misaki Shokuhou and Mikoto Misaka starts a relationship. Their daily lives will change and everything won't happen as planned ( Sry i suck at sum'up but read it ! )
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note in the end of this chapter :)**

Mikoto ran before opening the door with force.

 _BAM !_

Shokuhou was at first confused , but when she realize that it was Misaka she regain her composure like she knew that something like that will happen one day or another.

" Explain me all of it ! You didn't tell me ! " Misaka shouted , still panting

Misaki feigned her surprise taking her playful tone as usual " Ara ~ You burst into my room and now you tell nonsens ? "

Mikoto make a step forward to enter the room and close the door to have more privacy.

She now glare at Misaki with a serious look.

" Stop it already ! I know everything ! About Dolly. About you and your past ! " Mikoto clenched her fist.

" At the Daihasesai... You said that you didn't have to tell me why you were involved with the sisters. " She paused for a second before she continued.

" But now i know that , Shokuhou-san ... You were also a part of the experiment "

Misaki was sitting on her bed listening Mikoto like she was talking about the weather. Misaki was not preoccupied at all.

" And what ? " She knew how to tease the chestnut headed girl as she talked with an amused tone " It brings you nothing to know that "

Mikoto blinked " I-I know that ! But... I thought that after the event at the Daihasesai you would trust me a little bit."

Mikoto knew that it was none of her business but still. The sorrow that was carried by Misaki , the fact that one of her friend don't trust her enough , it makes her head ache.

"Why would I ? " Misaki said as she looked directly at Mikoto.

" Why would you ...? " Mikoto whispered before speaking out loud " Because im your friend ! I cheerish you ! "

Misaki listened , her eyes wide. She wasn't expecting that , she always thought that Mikoto hated her.

She at the same time felt something wet on her cheeks ,and didn't understand right away that she was crying.

 _When was the last time that i cried... ?_

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise she didn't expect that to happen.

She walked toward the bed to sit next to her. Mikoto didn't know what to do she really wasn't expecting to see _The_ Shokuhou Misaki crying in front of her. She would usually wear her mask to prevent any feeling, but not this time.

With hesitation Mikoto leaned over Misaki to wipe her tears from falling

" Shokuhou-san... ? "

It was the the first time ( if we don't count Dolly ) that someone call Misaki a " friend " without a brainwash.

Mikoto remind her a lot of Dolly. But also the time when she was just a _tool ,_ the _guinean pig_ of Gensei. Back then she wasn't aware of all of it…Misaki was just a kid. She didn't know that Dolly was a clone , a puppet and simply an experiment.

She just knew that Dolly was always sick , and she would need some scientist to take care of her.

They always played together, they laughed a lot together , this was the only time of the day that Dolly and Misaki forgot what they were for real, simple _puppet._

One day her state worsened at the point of not being able to stand. It was this day that Misaki knew , Dolly could be replaced just by clicking a button because she was a clone. When she died Misaki promised herself to end this experiment and threatened the Academy city.

Back to herself Misaki looked at the electromaster , and saw her concern.

She decided to tell the truth as she began to speaks.

" You know it right .. The story of Dolly ... She was the very first clone of yours. She wasn't like the others who came after , controlled by the _Testament._ She had the same personality as you , she _was_ you.

" Misaki easily regain her composure and her usual voice tone like she wasn't the one who cried one minute before.

" At first i hated you , for being the original of Dolly. "

Misaki said as she gripped Mikoto's hand. Mikoto was watching Misaki without saying anything. Trying to assimilate the situation.

" Yes i hated you, i hated you for being like her ... To look like her "

Misaki continued as she tightened her grip , Mikoto at the same time looked at her with calm and attention.

" I also hated you because you were the only one that i couldn't brainwash , i would never known your thoughts and intensions i was scared to be betrayed "

" But " She loosened her grip and realeased Mikoto's hand " A few moment after the Daihasesai i understood why i couldn't hate you "

Misaki looked at Mikoto and noticed their proximity , they were both blushing.

" I - " Misaka tried to say something but without thinking about it , Misaki closed the gap between them. Mikoto felt a soft lips against her own , she tensed directly when she understood that it was Misaki's. Mikoto was cold and hot at the same time, she was like in a transe and her head was going to explose.

 **Yeayy a cliffhanger , im diabolic ehehe ! Btw its me , the author ! So firstly i wanted to apologize for my grammar mistakes and vocabulary mistakes etc. English is not my first language so thanks for your understanding ! Bear with me ;(**

 **Actualy its my first fanfic' ever so i don't really know how to proceed but maybe with time , i will manage to understand ! Plus , im more the person who has the ideas than the person who can apply them , so if someone is interested for helping me out with this fic PM me it would be a pleasure! ( Because i have a lot of ideas but i can't convey them :/ )**

 **If there is fault or anything don't hesitate to PM me i will try to fix it.**

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to live a review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't hesitate to leave a review ! We continue were we had stopped !**

Misaki was the first to pull away.

She noticed that Misaka was red like a tomato but stiff. So she took the opportunity to tease her.

"If you don't say anything i will kiss you again."

Actualy she was not really confident about was she had done , its true that she had a crush on her but it wasn't the right time at all. She mentally scolded herself for kissing her, but the mood was so perfect.

Misaka had returned to herself , she was now conscious of what happened as she try to register what Misaki was saying.

"W-Wha..." Misaka said trying to hide her head in her arms. " What have you done ?! "I-I... " She couldn't finish her sentence , she was tensed. "Are you going to continue from hiding? It makes the situation worse." Misaki commented looking away.

Misaka knew that Misaki was always trying to tease her. But when she finally looked at her she saw that Misaki wasn't looking at her and she was blushing really hard.

Misaki was talking about something serious before she cut it and kiss her , Misaka intended to maintain the discussion because she wanted to clarify something. Even though it was hard , because the chestnut haired girl was looking at Misaki's lips all the time. She hadn't recovered of what happened yet. "I... I want to add something." Misaka was now looking at her "I will never betray you , i will never make something to hurt you." She paused. "I will beat the crap outta the one who will try to hurt you. S-So please don't ever think like that." Misaka added as she scratched her head nervously.

Misaki was relieved , she was now looking at Misaka who was embarassed. "In fact , i knew that you would said that. But the problem was me , i didn't know how to act. Whenever i was near to you my heart would beat really fast and i ended to avoid you, and use the fact that you were uncontrollable due to your magnetic field as an excuse to despise you. " Misaki said with a sad look and continued but she was less confident this time "I said that i understood why i couldn't hate you right ?" Misaka gulped and nodded for Misaki to continue. "Misaka-san." she paused for less than a minute and added "At first i didn't want to admit it , i cursed myself for falling for you. But as the time passed and saw you with the pervert teleporter and Ruiko i was getting the more and the more lost. I couldn't find why my chest stabbed everytime i saw you close with her and the pervert. And when i really realized it , i denied it and started to despise you. Now i can't take it anymore , you made it difficult every time that i was around you, you would make thing that made my heart throb. You didn't even know how you made me crazy every time i was near you. "

Misaka didn't believe what she was hearing , she noticed that the blonde was acting strange since then. But she wouldn't get to this conclusion. All the thing she said had made Misaka blush really hard. The electromaster finally commented "Y-You..."

"Yes i have a crush on you." Misaki finished her sentence. "But i know that its unrequited , you like Touma right ?" She was wearing a sad smile as she said it. "S-Shoku-" Misaka tried to said something before getting cutted by Misaki. "Don't say anything , you will just hurt me if you say it." Misaka couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her hair. She knew by her voice that she was hurt, Misaka couldn't tell her anything she was getting cutted.

Misaki was now standing in front of Misaka who was still sitting in the blonde's bed. "Please go , i need to be alone."

This situation made Misaka felt guilty, but she wouldn't move "I won't move ´till you listened me."

It makes Misaki goes crazy , she knew that Misaka was always like that. That she wouldn't want her to be hurt but this time it was useless , she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm begging you. Move !" Misaki was shaking , she couldn't stand it.

"Not until explain to me."The number 3 said while she stands in front of her. "What was this kiss if you-" She was getting cutted again by the blonde , it was the trigger that had make Misaki loose the remaining calm she had. She gripped her hand and pulled her , she was pushing Misaka to the door until she made her collapse to the wall unintentionally. Misaka was now back to the wall, staring at Misaki. She saw that she wasn't well at all. "You said that im and idiot but this time it's your turn to be the one." Misaka said as she laughs. "W-Why are you laughing for ?! You..-"

Misaka suddenly pulled Misaki in her arms and grip her tightly . "I will not let you go. You didn't wait for my answer." Misaki was at first struggling against her hold but she was now enjoying the embrace.

"I like you too." Misaka said with a light blush but she continued with a confident tone."Touma was getting on my way it wasn't has you thought , he is just a dear friend. You made it also difficult right now you know ? Every time that i saw your clique and fan around you , i wasn't alright. And when we were finally talking you were so , so... you ? Always teasing me , play with me i would always loose my composure, you were always the one making me squirm , blush. But at the Daihasesai i saw a new sight of you , and i noticed the mask you would always put on you."

"When you are with me you can be yourself. " Misaka said as she let the grip.

Misaki listened all she said without interrupt.

 _She really said it ? She liked me too..._

When Misaka let the grip , Misaki looked at her. And the electromaster was now aware of what she had make and said. She loose her confidence immediately, she was like that. Say and make cool things when she was in the mood of it but she would return as her usual self finally. Misaka was now blushing really hard and looking away from Misaki. The blonde noticed her blush and take the opportunity to tease her even in a situation like that. Just to not show her that she was also very embarrassed. "Ara , Misaka-san. You weren't the one who said all the cool thing a minute before ?" Misaka didn't bother to respond she was fucking embarassed. "But you know... " she grabbed Mikoto's chin to make her look at her. "I really appreciate it , it hasn't fallen on a deaf ears."

Misaka was facing her "A-And now ? What are we doing...? " She said as she look directly at her eyes. It was now Misaki's turn to blush , she had make such a mess for nothing. They both confessed to each other and even for the Mental Out this situation was really awkward. She wanted to hide somewhere.

 **Sorry for the second cliffhanger , thanks for reading it until the end. This time i tried to make it a bit longer than the previous one. I will try to update it quickly since its school vacation ! I know that there is readers who don't leave a review , but don't hesitate ! It helps me to update it more quickly ! It gives me motivation since im lazy :/ so i would appreciate it !**


	3. Chapter 3

Misaka managed to regain her composure. "You were the one who kissed me...And now you are teasing me because im blushing." She commented without making a big deal. "I-Idiot shut up ! It's not the same thing , its your fault ! Your were so tempting" She said while crossing her arms on her breast. Misaka took the lead and ask her. "I..." She sighed before she continued. "Will you go out with me so...?" Misaka was again scratching her head , she would always do it when she was embarassed.

Misaki was now wearing her usual smile, yes the one that make the electromaster feel powerless. "Yes" she added with a light flush on her cheeks. "I really want to." Her voice was so sweet and sincere, it was the first time that she saw her smile like that, because she would usually just toying with Mikoto.

It was like it was going too fast right? Even Misaka didn't believed it , all of this things occured in the same day. But they had known each other for more than a year, it wasn't as fast as it seems. Misaki had already loved her for a while, and since the Daihasesai they were close enough. Just like an old couple.

Misaka knew that she would say yes after all this event, but she was still unsecure. When she heard Misaki's approuvement, she started to smile and did not bother to hide it. The electromaster was so anxious that her heartbeat could be heard by Misaki.

Misaka was going to say something before her phone ring. She looked at Misaki to apologize as she picked up the phone. This call had killed the mood Misaki noted mentally.

She could hear someone screaming from the phone , it was a girl voice. At the same time Misaka was dealing with the call.

"Yes ?... What ? Im not cheating on you what the... We aren't together." Misaka commented to her friend. Misaki was listening quietly until she heard the word " cheating ". She gave her a puzzled look but says anything. Misaka noticed the gaze of Misaki , she gave her an awkward smile and continued her talk. "Where i am..." She paused before she added. "Im with a friend ? I guess..? This night ? Yes i will be with you like usual , what are you planning-" Mikoto got cut , the one who had called her hang up the call. She was now stressed. "Ahhh ! What are she planning to do this time ? I don't have a good feeling about it...She didn't let me speak..."

Misaki looked at her with a smirk as she tilted her head toward Misaka. "Am i just a friend?" She traced the neck of the chestnut haired girl with her gloved hand. "It's not really nice of you, isn't it?" She knew how to made her squirm, but she really was enjoying how Misaka would loose her impassivity whenever she was teasing her. Mikoto was really cornered in every sense of the term. She tensed at her touch and stepped back her head, she even knocked her head against the wall. She was trying to say something but she was in a loss of word. Who wouldn't ? The girl that you liked was acting boldy and you were cornered.

"Not a word ? You are guilty you know that?" Misaki was now tracing her jawline, she didn't admitted it but she was just as embarrassed as Misaka , a light hue of rose could be seen on the blonde's cheeks. She stepped closer, causing their bodies to squeeze, but it wasn't intentional this time. Even Misaki knew where was the limit to not exceed, at least for their first date. Misaka finally looked at Misaki, she thought that she was going to die of embarrassment, she was so hot. And Misaki made it worse, their body were now squeezing. She could feel the blonde's chest pressed on her body. She hid her head in her hand because she knew that she wasn't supposed to have weird thought , even for Mikoto it was really hard in this circumstance. She finally talked. "S-Shokuhou-san..." Misaka was breathing quickly. She removed her hand from her face, Misaki never thought that she was making her feel crazy like that. Her cheeks was red due to the warmth of the blonde's body, and her ears had now a scarlet color. But Misaki wasn't in a better situation, she felt like her heart was going to explose and her ears were just as red as Mikoto's. "C-Can you stop it..." She almost begged. "I-I have to go, or Kuroko will doubt of something."

It was also better for Misaki, she couldn't go beyond the limits and it was their first day as a couple. She didn't want to frighten Misaka , but she was a bit surprised. She thought that the chestnut haired girl would run away but she didn't. Misaki just planned to tease her a little bit, but she ended like this. The Mental Out didn't expect that Misaka had this effect on her, she had loses her control back then. If she were in a situation like this with a random boy, the outcome wouldn't be the same. He would've taken the advantage of her, but Misaka didn't. She even suggested to stop , Misaki was satisfied. She had regained control of her act and she suceed to forget her embarrassment. "Yes...Sorry." She moved backward to let her go. Misaki noticed that it was the electromaster 's body that emanated the heat, she was now feeling a little bit cold. Misaka could finally breathe with more ease, but she hadn't recovered from their proximity. "T-Thanks you" She said as she scratched her neck.

"Im sorry i was just trying to tease you but-"The electromaster's

phone rang a second time who caused the Mental Out to stop her sentence in the middle of it. It was Kuroko for sure.

This time it was a message, the dorm supervisor was patrolling again, she had to go to her room quickly. "Sorry i really have to leave quickly" She explained, a bit sorry. But Misaka was a bit relieved too, it had stopped Misaki to talk about what just happened, they could talk about it later but it was too fresh for Misaka to handle it. She said sorry a second time before she leave with hurry.

Misaka was now far away from Misaki, she stopped walking and talked to herself. "I... I thought it was never going to end. Her finger tracing my face..." She gulped and wagged her head. "Mikoto…Mikoto keep calm she said that she was sorry, she swept away... " The chestnut haired girl remembered what had happened. "I-It was close... God. What was she thinking ? Her bod-" She stopped after what she was going to say and started blushing. "Arghhhh ! Nevermind... I need to hurry." Misaka ruffled her head and started walking to her room.

Meanwhile , after her beloved left Misaki closed the door and slid on the door. She was now back at the door , panting really hard. She put her hand in front of her face to prevent her hair from hiding her face. "Im really a lost cause..." She began to touch her chest to feel her heart. "If you knew the effect you had on me...The worst is that you aren't aware of it." The room was quiet until she continued. "It was already , really who goes into someone's room at this hour for talk about something ? Except her..." She got up and sighed as she was walking toward her bed. Misaki lay on her bed , took her pillow and hug it. "How am i supposed to sleep after all of this ?" She closed her eyes to had a rest, but she couldn't fall asleep. The blonde's was always thinking about her. Her embrace , her soft lips and how her body felt against hers.

It's been already 20 minutes that she was trying to sleep, but nothing... She couldn't fall asleep.

"Argh...Idiot !" Misaki trew the pillow she was holding. "Why didn't you come out of my head ?" She remembered that she had her phone number , they exchanged their number a long time ago. But she never used it once ,generally she would brainwash random people to converse with the chestnut haired girl. Misaki wouldn't directly confront her, that's why she had forgotten about the number. The blonde find the phone useless because her power was doing the same thing but in a better way.

She took her phone out of her pocket to text Misaka but stopped half way. "Why would i be the one who text her ? Boys would come at me like i was a meat. I never needed to take the first step." She rolled on her bed for now lying down on her stomach. "As long as i think about it..." Misaki said while watching at her phone. "They were always the one who hits on me. Actually i didn't do anything to attract their attention. They were just like hungry dogs. How boring...They just wanted to fuck me, looking at my body whenever they talk with me. I ended up brainwashing them when i found them annoying."

"Why am i talking about it really...I wonder what Misaka thinks about me, i'm sure she thinks im the typical girl who say yes to every boy whenever she is bored." As she said it to herself her phone vibrated. She was in her thoughts, as the phone vibrated a second time. Misaki noticed her phone vibrating when it was the third time and as she tried to catch her phone it fell off. "Gosh..." She took her phone who fell to the ground, and she sit on her bed back to the wall. The Mental Outshe looked at her phone and saw 3 message from Misaka.

 **Hope you enjoyed it ! Don't forget to leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

She was now smiling while she read her messages.

 _-Are you awake ?_

 _-Sorry i didn't noticed it's already late._

 _-Good night again sorry to bother._

 _S_ he started to answer her as soon as possible, she couldn't sleep so it would be a good way to passes the time.

 _Im not sleeping ~ Did you want to say something ? Or maybe you just miss me ?_

She really couldn't stop teasing her even by message. After a minute Misaka texted her back.

 _Ugh...No. Just checking if you were asleep. I can't sleep, Kuroko was trying to do things again... She is now in her bed, so i just wait for her to fall asleep. Maybe in 5 minutes._

 _Why don't you sleep ?_

Misaki replied as soon as she read her message.

 _I couldn't fall asleep to tell you the truth but i will not be long. It must be hard for you to be around a pervert._

Her phone vibrated 2 times.

 _-Ah ? Why ? There is something who bothers you ?_

 _-You're the one who is talking._

Misaki was surprised by her concern but at the same time noticed her cutting remarks. She would always brainwash people for them to be concerned about her. Misaka was the first who did it without anything in return

 _Ah don't say it like that ~_

 _I don't know...I just can't sleep_

She lied to Misaka , she couldn't say the reason of her insomnia was her.

The electromaster texted her back.

 _try not to think about it, take care._

 _I have to go but can i ask you something?_

Misaki smiled while reading her message. She really liked how Misaka tried to help her. She was now sending her answer.

 _Thanks... I will try. Yes what is it ?_

Misaka replied directly.

 _Have you planned something tomorrow ? Maybe we can...Go out ?_

"Is she asking me for a date?" She jumped from her bed. "Wait... Wait keep it cool. Why am i excited by just a message...? Its not something new to being asked out." She tried to relax as she texted her.

 _Yes, im totally okay with that._

Misaka sent her the last message.

 _Okay ! Tomorrow 12 A.M be prepared. I look forward to tomorrow. I have to sleep, good night._

The blonde closed her phone and lied on her bed. The time spent texting Misaka had soothed her, she fell asleep right away.

The next day Misaka awakened late. Her hair was a mess, she didn't expect to sleep this much. But it was understandable, yesterday was tiring with all the things that happened. Misaka stretched as she took her phone. When she noticed that it was already 2 PM she got up hurriedly from her bed. "Mannn ! Im 2 hours late ! It's over..." She dressed quickly and brushed her teeth.

She shivered at the thought of an angry Misaki. "She will never forgive me!" The electromaster came out of her room with haste. She ran toward Misaki's room while thinking at a way to forgive herself. "It's no use to lie...I'll just tell her the truth."

Misaka was now standing in front of the blonde's door. She paused for a second to catch her breath and finally knocked the door. Step could be heard from the room until the door opened. Misaki was standing in front of the door.

"H-Hey.. Im sor-" The electromaster saluted while apoligizing. She was cutted by a laugh, the laugh was from Misaki.

Misaki laughed at the sight of Mikoto. She was all red because of her run, her head was a mess and the shirt of her uniform was badly attached. Who wouldn't laugh ? The nervousness she had a minute before was gone. Mikoto didn't understand why she would laugh so she asked her. "Shokuhou-san...? Why are you laughing ? You were supposed to scold me, im late you know..?" The blonde leaved her room and closed the door for facing Misaka. "How can i scold you ? Look at you." She said it while approaching her to boop her forehead with her finger. "You were in a hurry didn't you ?" She said with a light laugh. "Your hair is a mess." Misaka was now embarassed, trying to fix her hear.

"Are you going to stay here ? " She said as she started walking, leaving her behind. " I-I come." She walked beside her. Misaka was lost she didn't know what to thought, she really expected Misaki to scold her but she wasn't.

The blonde looked at her while walking towards the exit of the dormitory. "You know, i wouldn't forgive you easily. We will go to the place that i chose. You didn't find any inconvenient ?" Misaka gulped. "N-No..." She knew she was guilty, 2 hours late for their first date was a bit too much. Mikoto also knew that it wouldn't be easy to be forgiven, we were talking about The Shokuhou Misaki. That's why she followed her without complaining.

They were now outside the dormitory. "Where are we going ?" Her stomach growled. "Im a bit hungry." Misaka said while scratching her head. "Just follow me its not too far, actually its in the terrace of the garden. I privatized it." The blonde said while walking. "What...? How c-" The electromaster stopped her sentence after she understood that Shokuhou used her Mental Out to privatizate the place. "You know that i don't like it ! You've again brainwashed random people to serve you as you like? You already did it with my friends. So please don't do it, at least not in front of me." She said with a bit of anger. Misaki has always been like that, having everything by just touching her remote. Misaka just wanted her to moderate it.

The Mental Out didn't say a word until they arrived. "Look at it firstly and we will argue about it afterward." She smiled when she saw the the chestnut haired girl gaping. "All of this food, is it for us ?! Wait... Wait ! Still it isn't fair !" Misaka commented.

"I knew that you would say that, anyway I had to talk to you. Take a sit please."

 **Its the end of this chapter, hope you liked it ! I will try to don't rush their relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

Misaka sat down and started to eat without waiting Shokuhou. Who could blame her ? She was starving. "Ah shorry, you wantshed to shay shomething right?" She said with her mouth full of food. "It wasn't really a serious matter, maybe next time ? Just enjoy the food." Misaki lied she wanted to say something but when she saw the Railgun appreciating the food and with a good mood, she thought that she didn't want to spoil the atmosphere.

"Ah ?" Misaka tilted her head not very convinced by what the blonde said. She swallowed what she had in her mouth to speak properly. "As you want, i will wait so. But try this ! It's delicious." Misaki began to eat something but was a bit worried about the talk they will have later. On the other side the chestnut haired girl collapsed back in her chair after eating, she had a full stomach. "What a savage ~ You didn't wait for me to eat and now you slump on your chair." Misaki said with a laugh. Misaka was really something, if it was someone else who had the opportunity to be in a date with the Mental Out they would just make everything to flirt with her and act like they were important. But not Misaka, even though she couldn't read her mind she knew that she wasn't like the others. Misaka wouldn't act and trying to be cool, because she already was but the blonde would never admit to her. The Railgun was embarrassed by what she did and straightened. "Im sorry..." She said while scratching the back of her neck. "I was hungry and it was supposed to be a date ...And i was late at first so..." As she continued her sentences she get all tangled up and ended saying nonsens.

The blonde laughed a second time as she talked. "You really are an idiot ~ So it's supposed to be a date, you want to talk about something? Or ask me questions?" "Mmmmh." She thought while putting her hand under her chin. "Why me ? You know it's not like you aren't asked at all, there is a lot of boys who-" Mikoto get cutted by Misaki who put her finger on the electromaster's lips. "Don't ever say it. Don't compare yourself with them, you and them aren't alike." She said with a bit of anger. "They are just...nevermind." She removed her finger and didn't continued her sentence. Its was the second time that she changed the subject Misaki wasn't really willing to talk about it. The chestnut haired noticed it too, before that, the Mental Out said she wanted to have a discussion and changed the subject and with this one it was the second time. Mikoto also noticed that every time she avoided the subject she became angry and sad at the same time.

Misaki clapped her hand and a waitress came after a few seconds. She was obviously brainwashed. "Bring us the tea please" She told her. The waitress nodded and went to fetch the tea. There was now a silence between the two. Misaki knew that the Railgun noticed she wasn't convincing. At the same time Mikoto was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice the brainwashed waitress if so, she would scold Misaki.

 _Why would she avoid this topic ?She doesn't trust me enough ?_

The Mental Out crossed her legs, a bit annoyed by how the situation turned. Misaka sighed and crossed her arms as she stopped thinking about that. She started to stare at the blonde without realizing it. The Mental Out was obviously disturbed by that. At first she didn't minded it. But after a minute she began to look away, embarassed by the constent look.

She uncrossed her legs and finally spoke. "W-Why are you looking at me like that ?" A light blush could be seen on her cheeks. Mikoto didn't do it on purpose, she was just enjoying the sight of her girlfriend. "Mmh ? I was just thinking of how beautiful you were." Misaka said with a warm smile. At the beginning she didn't really notice the extent of what she was saying she was still in her thoughts. The blonde's heart beat quickly at the electromaster's comment, her embarassment made her face redden. Misaka finally noticed what she had said, and couldn't go backward because it was true, it was what she thought at the moment. Misaki putted a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear as she replied. "Really...?" Mikoto was also blushing but not as much as Misaki, she didn't expect the blonde to be all shy and embarassed by her comments. "Y-Yeah." The Railgun thought that even the way she put her ear behind her head is fascinating. It was almost appealing.

But before the blonde could say anything, the waitress came with the tea. They had wait to talk until the waitress finished serving them and leaved. Misaka took the cup of tea between her hands and took a sip. Misaki drank her tea while watching at Mikoto. "What do you feel towards me ?" The electromaster was taken aback, she almost choked on her tea. "W-What is it all of sudden. You know how embarassing is it for me to answer ?" She said while coughing. Misaki knew, yes she knew but she really wanted to know. Actually it was the first time someone told her she was beautiful. Usually they would just look at her with envy that's all, but the genuine smile Mikoto gave to her and her comment was priceless. So that's why she wanted to be selfish. "Please...?" She said while approaching her dangerously. "I really want to know." Misaka leaned back on her chair. "O-Okay ! please sit down." She almost begged while closing her eyes to not being affected by this sudden proximity. Misaki was wearing a content smile as she listened to the chestnut haired girl.

"I-I..." She took a breath before she continued. "I don't know why but... Everytime i look at you it's like im being bewitched. The way you speak, the way you act it drives me crazy. Whenever you are near to me i lost my composure and your the only one who made it happen. I know that it can sound weird but..." She directly looked at Misaki. "Its how i feel." After all she said today, the blonde felt a bit guilty by not telling her everything and her concern. But she was now more than sure she will, but not now. When Misaki brainwashed the boys who was " into her " to know how they feel. It was not more than lust and excitement. It would always be the same thing, but the day when she will be judged by her true value came. The blonde was emerged by a lot of feeling at once. Today was the confirmation of what she felt the other day. When the Mental Out was near her she could no longer restrain herself, but she was afraid of using her kindness.

She firstly wanted to have this discussion with her and be trustful but at this moment she really desired to kiss her really badly. "Misaka-san." She said with an almost seductive voice. "I...I want to kiss you." The blonde was biting her lips to hold back her urge. "W-Wha-" Without waiting for the Railgun's answer she leaned forward for closing the gap between them but she stopped and pulled back.

When the Mental Out was trying to kiss her, Mikoto didn't say anything she just closed her eyes. Misaki remarked it, that's why she pulled back. It would alway be like that whenever she approached her, Misaka would be closing her eyes, either be immobile or awkward. It was a blocage for the blonde, it was like she was imposing it. And she didn't intend to.

The chestnut haired girl opened her eyes as she was waiting for her kiss, but it didn't come. Misaki looked sad as she said "Did i make something wrong ?" Misaka's eyes widened at the blonde's words. "What ?! No ! Why do you think that ?" The Railgun didn't understand it at all. "Whenever i approached you, it would be the same thing. You would either closing your eyes or avoiding it." Misaki said while holding her arm, touched by all of this. "N-No ! " The electromaster shook her head to protest. "Its a misunderstanding !" The blonde retorted grief. "If so... Tell me why ?" She thought Mikoto was frightened by their proximity but it wasn't. Misaka was staring at her feet as she replied to her. "Im just new with all of that...I just wanted to wait the best opportunity to kiss you." She looked at the blonde. "And it's just that i feel overwhelmed whenever you take the lead. There is nothing with you." The electromaster leaned towards the blonde to hold her hand and squeezed it. She remarked that the Mental Out hands was gloved all the time, she didn't know why though. Misaka will maybe ask her why the nextime. Even though she was wearing her gloves, the chestnut haired could feel her hand, and how warm they were. "You will never do anything that would bother me." She added with a light blush. Her hand felt so comfortable that she didn't want to let go, but she had to. Misaki wanted it to last longer but she didn't say it.

Her phone rang. It was a miracle she didn't get a call since now. Kuroko was so persistent sometime. Misaka answered the call as she bring her phone to her ear. She quickly backwarded her head from the phone at the girl's loud voice. "Wha-" She get cutted by the teleporter, who was asking where she were and how she missed her. "Im not available now, im with a friends. No you don't know her." When Kuroko knew she was with a girl she started to yell like a crazy. Misaka just removed her head from the phone, annoyed by the girl. She gave a look at Misaki for apologize as she continued listening to her roommate. The blonde approached her and turned off the call. The electromaster looked at her speechless. She didn't know the consequences of this, Kuroko will show up "S-Shokuhou-san !" The Mental Out replied to her as she hadn't done anything. "She was annoying you and me. What else ?" Misaka was sweating. "She will succeed in some way to find me ! You didn't know how crazy she is. I have to go !" The chestnut haired girl had got up from her chair. "She can't see me with you, you know that she despise yo-" Misaka couldn't finish her sentence, she felt something on her as she fall on the ground. It was too late.

 **Hope you enjoyed it !**


	6. Chapter 6

Misaka was lying on the floor because of a certain someone who had teleported on her. "God..." She tried to get up but couldn't because of the weight on her.

She didn't realized it right away but, she was under Kuroko's body. The teleporter managed to teleport herself on Mikoto. She was sitting on her stomach. "Its been a long time since I had felt close to you." Kuroko commented.

Misaki didn't say anything, she knew Kuroko wasn't a threat so she just watched the scene. She wasn't even surprised by seeing her here.

"Kuroko !" The Railgun understood the situation as she started to yell her name. "I don't want to make a scene and electrocute you in front o-" She was cut by Kuroko as she pressed her body against the Railgun's.

Misaki was pissed by the sight of this. She started to grind her teeth as she took out her remote from her bag to stop this.

"You do not let me start, that you're already starting to get angry at me." Kuroko leaned close to Mikoto's ear as she started whispering. "But you are actually enjoyed it, rig-" She couldn't finish her sentence, she received an electric discharge by the electromaster. It was close, if she didn't take her mesure who know what the teleporter would do.

Shokuhou put her remote in her bag when she noticed that the chestnut haired girl handled the situation. But she did not know right away why she felt irritated by what she saw.

Kuroko was defenseless as Misaka stood up. "I warned you."

Smoke emanated from the teleporter's body as she regained her composure. "It was too tempting." She said as she finally noticed the blonde who was standing behind her. "You didn't tell me that she was with you." Kuroko pointed to Shokuhou.

"You never learn that pointing to someone was disrespectful ?" The Mental Out retorted as she flipped her hair.

Kuroko didn't paid attention to the blonde comment as she questioned her. "Since when are you this friendly with my Onee-sama ?"

"Ara ~ Your Onee-sama ? I've never heard anything like this." Misaki replied with a smirk.

"Yes. My Onee-sama ! You couldn't understand how close we are. All the complicity and love we shared." The teleporter said.

Misaka was just watching them arguing without saying anything , because of the outcome. She could feel the electrical atmosphere between the two.

The Mental Out laughed at her comment. "Forcing your roommate into skinship is neither a prouf of complicity nor love. Its simply harassment. But..." She added while approaching Misaka. "On the other side, it's more accurate to say that, mine is consented." The blonde stuck to the Railgun's arm.

Misaka gulped at the touch, she didn't know how to react especially in front of Kuroko, she wasn't supposed to know that they were dating.

Kuroko's hair bristled at the blonde's gesture. She responded to her with annoyance. "Onee-sama had a lot of fan, all the girl who intend to Tokiwadai are crazy about her. So why would she choose you ?" She took Misaka's other arm to press her body against it.

"Ah ~ I don't know, ask the main concerned. But i have a good asset don't you think ? "

"It doesn't lead to anything to argue about th-"

"She was talking about her boobs isn't she ? Tssh who need these nowaday when you have me." The teleporter cutted Misaka.

"I don't know for you but, im pretty sure Misaka like them." The blonde said with a playful tone. She mentally apologizes to Misaka for lying about this, but teasing Kuroko was so funny. She was so easy to annoy and her reaction was so hilarious.

The electromaster turned red. "A-As if ! What are you talking about !"

When Kuroko saw her Onee-sama blushing at the Mental Out comment _,_ she started to get weird thought _._

 _No no no ! Onee-sama is pure ! She is lying again..._

"What is happening Kuroko, are you disappointed that your Onee-sama is not as pure as you thought ?" Misaki replied, while preventing to laugh to not get caught.

"H-How did you- Wait... Did you just read my thoughts ? But you know, Onee-sama is not like that."

She pulled her to prevent the blonde to be too close to her. "You maybe don't know but... We already slept together."

 _How pathetic, i know she is lying._

 **"** Kuroko...!" Electricity could be seen around the Railgun's body due to anger. "You teleport yourself here without warning me and in addition you lie in front of me."

"O-Onee-sama w-wait ! I can explain why im here !" She said with hesitation, her forehead was now covered by sweat.

"Ah ? You can ? I wait." She said with an irritated tone.

"A-As you used to be negligent about it. I wanted to warn you that in 3 days there would be the big exam before the holiday."

Misaka directly calmed down as the electricity had dissipated. "W...Wait ! It wasn't supposed to be after the holiday ?! Hurry Kuroko teleport us to the dormitory, i can't afford myself to fail the exam ! " She was distraught. If you didn't know, Level5 must have high grade even in school to keep a good image of them.

"Are you serious ? How could you forget about it ?" Misaki laughed as she added. "I can help you if you want, I've already started my revisions for a while."

Misaka was now smiling like an idiot as she approached her. "Really ?! You're saving my life !"

She laughed at her change of mood. "Yeah really, if you are okay with it. Tomorrow at 3 P.M, but try to not be late this time." The Mental Out replied while taking a look at kuroko to see her reaction, and she wasn't disappointed. The teleporter was going to explose.

"Y-Yeah sorry again..." The chestnut haired girl sais while scratching her neck. "I count on you Shokuhou-san ! Even if it didn't last too long because of a certain someone, I had a good time today. I look forward for the next time." Misaka said it with sincerity.

At Misaka's comment, the blonde felt happy and taken by surprise. She wasn't used to all the compliments and kind words.

Misaka stared at the teleporter as she talked to her. "Kuroko we're going, let's go back before it's too late. I have to check on my lessons."

Kuroko was obviously eager to get in her room and be far of the blonde. So she wasted no time as she catched Misaka's hand to be teleported with her. She threw a last malicious look at the blonde before disappearing from her sight.

They were now at their dormitory, in their room. Misaka took a long time to assimilate what happened as she was going to say good bye to Shokuhou. "Sho-" She stopped in mid way, when she saw that she was in her room.

" Kuroko ! You didn't wait for me to tell he-"

"Its okay ~ We are now all alone, where did we stopped ?" The teleporter cut her off, as she walked towards the Railgun.

"Kuroko. Stop your joke for once. It's serious." Mikoto wasn't in the mood to support the teleporter's idiocy, so she stopped her before she did anything. She had a lesson to revise and it was serious.

So she went to her office, sat down in her chair and began opening her notebook.

Kuroko sulked but didn't say anything , because she knew it was important. "If it's okay im going to take my shower." She asked her.

"Go ahead i have to finish this before that." Misaka replied her without looking at the teleporter, too focus on her book.

The teleporter left for the bathroom , the chestnut haired was now alone in the room as she thought about today's date.

"I wonder if Shokuhou-san enjoyed the date as i enjoyed it." She remembered the subject she was trying to avoid. "I may be able to ask her about it tomorrow." She stretched and motivated herself by snapping her cheeks. "I have to focus ! I will text her after the dinner."

 **Hope you enjoyed it ! Sorry for the long wait, school started so i wasn't very available. That's why this chapter is quit short. It's been a few chapter that I tease you a something with Misaki. Soon you'll know it ! Stay tuned !**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 1 hour since she was on the same lesson.

Kuroko finally came out of the shower and started to spoke to her.

"Onee-sama, im done, you still don't want to go in the shower?"

The Railgun turned from her chair to face her kouhai and gives her an answer. "I wil-" She instantly stopped talking because of the sight she had. The chestnut haired girl covered her eyes with her hand. "G-Go get dressed ! What are you doing ?!"

Kuroko was in a bathrobe, but hadn't tied it. Misaka could see every part of her body, really every part.

The teleporter immediately tied her robe with an embarrassed look.

"S-Sorry i didn't do it intentionally." It was true for this time, she didn't do it on purpose.

Misaka mentally noted that it was rare to see her embarassed like that, she turned her head to face her books and forgot what just happened. "I-I believe you it's alright." It wasn't alright. She gulped at the thought of Shokuhou if she saw what just happened. "She would make me pay for it ..." The electromaster said it out loud.

"Who would make you you pay for it ?" Kuroko questioned her as she walked toward her wardrobe.

"N-Nevermind, i was talking about my school teachers." She lied.

"It's sure that if you didn't get the best grade, they will be on your back." The teleporter took off her bathrobe and started to get dressed, she didn't care being naked next to her Onee-sama. She continued her sentence as if it was normal. "Im going to leave, there is a case at Judgment to solve. I'm going to eat with Uiharu." Finally dressed, she put on her armband and tied her hair.

Misaka replied while she turned the page of her book. "I'm not hungry anyway, i have to catch up my delay."

The teleporter went to the door and spoke. "Okay...Don't force yourself, see you later." She left the room and closed the door.

A bit of concern could be seen on her face. "Why would i be worried ?" Shirai shook her head and continued. "She is the Railgun after all, she succeed everything she does." She finally walk away to join Uiharu with a little smile.

After Kuroko left, Misaka studied another 1 hours before her stomach growled. She took her phone to verify the time. "It's already past 8 P.M." The electromaster sighed. "I said i wasn't hungry but its already this late."

Misaka got up from her chair and headed for the shower. "I will take a shower first and go to the convenience store." She locked the door and get undressed as she goes in the bath.

After 10 minutes she came out of the shower, now clean. It didn't take a lot of time for her to wash since she had short hair. It was practical since she was a lot involved in fight and got easily dirty.

The chestnut haired girl took a towel and quickly wiped her hair. She put on her clothes , her shorts and a hoodie to not to be noticed by her "fans" she didn't have the head to it.

The Railgun took an arcade piece, just in case she had to be prepared. "Im now ready." She said with a smile as her stomach groaned a second time. She went out of her room and walked until she got outside. Once outside Misaka put on her hood and her hand in her pocket.

She walked to the convenience store, it was not too far from her dormitory. It was already dark and the sky was cloudy. It'd been a long time since she hadn't gone out without being interpelled. She appreciated these little moments of calm, changing from her daily life.

Mikoto finally arrived in front of the convenience store and stepped inside. she started as usual reading her favorite manga without buying it. She thought she was going to be scolded one day for that, but that day never came so she did not bother to stop doing it.

After a while someone passed by reminding her that she was there to eat and not to read a manga. "Let's do it quickly, to get back as soon as possible." She said to herself as she put back the manga and went to the food section. The Railgun looked at the different food choices and smiled when she saw what she was looking for. She took her noodles limited edition gekota and walked to the counter.

Once paid she put on her hood and went out of the store while whistling, happy with what she had in her plastic bag. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ran into someone. The electromaster had good reflexs, before the person fell she grabbed her by her waist causing her bag to fell.

"That was close..." The chestnut haired girl sighed with relief. Electricity could be seen on her feet.

She was 2 inch close to the person's face, they were looking at each other. Misaka noticed that it was a girl when the person pushed her from her grip and screamed with a high pitched voice at their sudden proximity.

"P-Pervert ! Please someo-" The electromaster made her silent by putting her hand on the girl's mouth.

"P-Please be quiet people will suspect me." She looked around to see if anyone had heard the girl, luckily there was nobody. "I'm not a pervert or anything." Mikoto tried to explain herself. "I just ran into you and tried to caught you." She withdrew her hand to let the girl speak.

After reflecting on the situation the girl bowed. "I'm sorry , I made a hasty conclusion even though you just saved me. I thought you wanted to harass me."

The Railgun waved her arms. "N-No ! Don't apologize it's my fault please straighten yourself." She replied to her comments. "But... Why would i harass you ?"

Yes why ? Misaka wasn't scary at all, especially if you compare the girl's size and the Railgun's.

The girl tilted her head. "Why... Boys always tries to stop my way to flirt with me so..." She said with embarrassement.

"W-Wha... No i'm not." Misaka stopped for a few second as she thought of it. She was always told by kuroko she wasn't feminine and she was often confused with a boy when she was dressed like that so it was a bit normal. As she understood the misunderstandings she started to laugh.

"Did you really thought i was a boy ?" She said as she took off her hood. "See ? Im a girl."

The girl in front of Mikoto directly recognize her as her eyes widened. "M-Misaka-sama ! I-Its you ?!"

At the same time a car passed next to them, which allowed her to take a good sight of the girl's face. It was Junko Hokaze, the number #2 of Shokuhou's clique. She's two years older than Misaka.

"Wait... R-Ringlet curl girl ? It was you all the time ?! I didn't recognize you." She scratched the back of her head.

"I-I didn't either...Im glad that it was you and not another person." The ringlet curled said with contentement.

"Ah..?" The Railgun didn't understand why she said something like that.

"Y-Yes. If it wasn't you they wouldn't be able to catch me an-"

Misaka cutted her before she continued. "It wasn't a big deal." She was hungry and eager to go back in her room to no longer bear the growl of her stomach and be in an awkward situation. So she wanted to cut it short. "I h-" Speaks of the devil her stomach growled which cause the chestnut haired girl to blush.

Junko laughed at the sound. "Are you going to the dormitory ? I took something to eat so if it doesn't bother you shall we eat together ?"

Misaka was happy with the girl's proposal, they didn't see each other that much, so that was the ocassion. "Y-Yeah sure, i was also going to eat anyway."

Junko noticed that the chestnut haired girl's plastic bag was on the ground and hers too, it'd fallen when the electromaster tried to catch her. She didn't know which one was hers so Junko picked up one of the bag and handed it to Misaka and took the other for herself.

"I'm really sorry." She said while looking at the contents of the bag to check if it's hers. Unfortunately it was Misaka's bag. She noticed the Gekota on the noodle package and started to get excited. "Ah its true ! You like Gekota right ?"

Mikoto was taken aback by Junko's question. "W-Why would i like it... Its for kids and.." She mumbled excuse.

Junko pouted. "Don't try to lie..., you already told me that you liked Gekota." She took out her phone to show her, her gekota strap. "See ? We're alike." She said with a light blush.

"Ah...Ah really ?" The Railgun said with an awkward laugh. "I just forgot it, sorry it's true that we had a discussion about it. I'm glad someone likes it as much as I like it." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Y-Yes, I'm content too." The girl said with a light nod.

They exchanged their bags. "Are we going to move from the front of the store ?" Misaka said while putting on her hood and started walking.

"S-Sorry, yes..." Junko said as she started to walk toward the electromaster.

Junko was staring at her as they walked. She knew the Railgun was in this accoutrement to not be recognized, but it was fun to watch. She looked more at a boy than anything else. She smiled at the thought of it. Even though Misaka was a little shorter and younger than Junko ,her presence was still overhelming. After all she was a Level5.

The chestnut haired girl could sense the constent gaze of her elder and from the people walking around them. They were looking at them, it was normal. A weird person with a hood and an Ojou-sama from Tokiwadai next to each other wasn't very habitual.

"Don't you mind being seen with me ? They mistake me with a guy, and for your standing it isn't that good." Misaka finally asked, due to all the gaze she received.

"Not at all, i know that you're a girl and after all it's my life isn't it ?" Her elder said without preoccupation, she was serene.

"I just wanted to be sure." Mikoto said while smiling. "As expected from the 2nd of the Shokuhou's clique, always kept a cool head."

Tokiwadai is a private girls school. Be seen outside the school with a boy wasn't well seen. That's why she asked. As she finished her sentence they had arrived. Misaka's stomach was almost begging her to eat something. So it was a good timing. She quickly opened the door for Hokaze to pass and then followed her.

"Nobody recognized me this time, it went quite well." Misaka said as she removed her hood.

"Yeah it went quite well, if we forget the people looking at us and the scene i made when you ran into me." She said as she blamed herself.

The electromaster laughed at her comment, she was really the antipode of Shokuhou. Her elder was kind and naive but also very Ojou-sama like Misaki.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you aren't hurt." The chestnut haired girl said while looking at her with a serious look. "So please don't blame yourself."

Hokaze felt her heart throb at her words as she said it out loud. "I really understand why Misaki-sama fell in love with you, im a bit jealous." She directly hides her mouth with her hand at what she said.

 _I wasn't supposed to say it out loud..._

 **Sorry for the late again ! I had to write a second time this chapter because I erased it the first time i wrote it, without being aware of it. After that I was too lazy to start all over again but here I am. Don't forget to leave a review !**


	8. Chapter 8

Misaka blinked several times, not understanding what happened. When she understood what the girl said, her face became red. "T-Thanks... I guess."

Junko gulped, she knew she'd said too much. "I..." She tried to change the subject. "A-Aren't we going to eat ? Where is your room ?"

"A-Ah yes...We can continue our discussion in my room. It's not really appropriate to talk here." Misaka said as she walked towards her room.

Junko thought she was going to avoid the subject, but they will continue it. She sighed as she followed the Railgun.

Mikoto had arrived in front of her room, she opened the door and closed it after Junko entered. She moved the table to be able to eat on it.

She put her bag on the table and sat on the floor with her legs crossed , waiting for the explanation of her eldest. "So...You know about Shokuhou-san and me ?"

Junko sat down on the floor, but in a more "classy" way than Mikoto. Her back was straight and her legs were tidy. We really couldn't compare them. "Ah that..." That was close. She thought the chestnut haired girl was going to question her about the fact that she said she was jealous but it wasn't the case. "Why shouldn't i know it ? Im her closest friend." She was a little upset by the importance Mikoto gave her about her and the Mental out's friendship.

"As i thought about it." She put her hand under her chin as she continued. "That's true , you're really close to her. You were always the one by her side even when the others weren't. But I didn't say it in that way, I didn't expect her to tell you that fast. It's just that it's going to be barely 3 days that we go out together.." She said while scratching her head in discomfort.

"It's nothing compared to everything she tells me. I knew even when she had a crush on you. Im her confidant after all."

The electromaster always thought the Mental Out was distant but that wasn't the case. She was happy that Misaki had someone to confide in, and wasn't always alone. She had a lot to learn about and was eager to discover everything about her little by little.

"Really...? Even the crush ? To tell you the truth. I always thought she had a weird relationship with her clique. That she used you as a pawn and always brainwashed you and read your thoughts as she wanted."

Hokaze raised her eyebrows at what Mikoto said. "It's true that you can see it that way, I'm not saying that she never read my thoughts or never brainwashed me. But, she respects us and while try her best to not hurt our feeling. Im not forced, Im on her side because i want to." The passion she had could be felt on her voice, she was genuine towards her friendship with Shokuhou. Even Mikoto could sense her sincerity.

"I...I wasn't expecting that." Misaka was a bit taken aback by what her elder just said.

Junko was wearing a warm smile as she confied to the Railgun. "You know, at first I noticed Misaki-sama's change of behavior. She wasn't as her usual self. It's thanks to that i knew she had someone in sight. it was the first time I saw her like that, she used to be more confident. Which I understood, her beauty was known to all, many people envied her and she was asked a lot. But I was scared, scared that she would again fall on someone who loved her for what she had and not for what she was." She paused as she restrained herself to go further. Misaki was the one who had to explain that to Mikoto, not her.

"When I knew it was you I was taken aback. I always followed your achievements, and admired you,

everything people said about you was just. I knew you were kind hearted and here for others, even for outsiders. I finally told myself that the day that Misaki-sama will be happy had arrived.." She paused as she directly looked at Misaka. "You didn't know how grateful i am."

The Railgun looked at her legs throughout the speech. She was rigid by what her elder just said. She felt her heart beating faster. She also felt confused, very confused by all she had learned at this moment.

The chestnut haired girl knew that Junko hadn't told her everything and that she would have to hear the rest from Shokuhou's mouth. She never thought that Junko would fear the relationships Misaki would face.

The Railgun finally looked at Junko in the eyes, as she clenched her fist. "I appreciate the trust you have in my regard." Mikoto gived her a serious look. "I-I will do my very best." She moved her hand to her chest. "My feeling towards her is genuine..." The chestnut haired girl was blushing by all she'd said. "So i promise you that i will take care of her."

Junko's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I didn't expect less from you..." She leaned toward her and put her hand the electromaster's shoulder. "I'm now counting on you. I leave you the rest."

Misaka nodded shyly at her comments. She picked up her phone and noticed that it was already more than 9 P.M. Her stomach had stopped gurgling but that didn't stop her from being hungry.

After all they said there was a silence between them. She took the initiative to bring the subject of eating.

Misaka clapped her hand to catch Hokaze's attention. Which worked since she gave her a puzzled look.

"Are we going to eat or not ? That's why you're here, in my room right?"

The elder girl apologized. "S-Sorry ! I just forgot ! You were starving didn't you ?"

She waved her hand. "No problem !Just wait here im going to warm up the dishes at the refectory. It will take me barely 3 minutes." She got up as she took the food out of her and junko's bag. The Railgun left the room with haste for not wasting more time, she was starving.

Meanwhile to pass the time her elder scanned her room. she noticed the amount of books on the electromaster's desk. "She probably had to revise, the exams approached." Her bed was done there was just his dirty socks hanging around, other than that everything was impeccable. "Ahhh ~ I would've liked to find junk or stuff."

At the same moment Misaka entered the room with the food in hand. "Here i am." Unaware of what Junko had said.

Junko's cheeks were turned to a hue of pink. She mentally noted that the younger girl's timing was always the worst.

Mikoto went to the table and set down the food as she questioned her friend. "Are you okay ? Your face became pink."

"I-Im alright you can sit down and start eating." Hokaze was awkward, but she was happy that she didn't heard her.

Misaka finally sat on the floor. "Are you sure ? If-"

Junko cutted her sentences. "Y-Yes i was just hungry." She knew that Mikoto was caring so she didn't want it to last longer or she would end up knowing the truth.

She tilted her head. "ah ? If you say so...Lets eat before it cools."

After these words they began to eat. Throughout the meal no word was exchanged between them. It showed how hungry they were.

As they finished eating Mikoto stretched herself before leaning against the bed. "God...I've never been so hungry."

She could hear Junko laughing at her comments. "W-Why are you laughing for."

She prevented herself to laugh even more as she spoke. "It's just that, there's some on your nose..." She pointed her finger to the Railgun's nose. "You ate too quickly, i don't even know how you ended up like that. it's physically impossible."

She tried as best she could to keep her calm at the sight of an ashamed Mikoto.

She turned red as she wiped her nose with her arm. "A-And now ?"

"Its okay , its okay." She smiled at the electromaster. "Thank you for making me laugh like that, it's been a long time since then."

She was embarrassed by what had happened so she didnt bother to talk.

There was silence between them.

Junko looked at the room a second time to bring a new subject, as she commented. "You were studying, right ? The exam is approaching, are you ready ?"

Misaka glanced at her to answer the question. "Yes, I'm ready for it" She raised her thumb up to affirm her words. Actually she was lying, she wasn't prepared at all, she studied for 2 hours and it wasn't sufficient at all. Fortunately tomorrow Misaki will help her with her study.

"Ah, i didn't expect less from you. You are the Railgun after all." Her elder commented with a bright smile.

Mikoto laughed awkardly at her comments. "Y-Yeah..." She tried to deviated the subject. "And for Shokuhou-san ? Is she okay with it ?"

Hokaze smiled at Misaki's name, and answered with a teasing tone. "Are you concerned about her ? Yes she is very smart you know ? Im even now surprised by her learning ability. She is dangerous."

Her last word was very ambiguous, he had several meanings. Misaka knew that the girl was trying to tease her, so she replied to her as if she hadn't understood the other meaning of it.

She was wearing a warm smile."In fact, yeah. She is very dangerous. Remembering all the memories and information she had collected isn't simple. I really respect her." The Railgun said as she rested her chin in her palm.

Junko was surprised at the chestnut haired girl's response and expression at that moment. "You really like her did not you?" The words came out from her mouth

The electromaster squirmed at Junko's question. "Y-Yeah...I guess." She scratched her head, she always did it when she was nervous.

Junko smiled at her answer. "Don't be that embarassed, she is your girlfriend after all." She tried to comfort her. "But you already did it ? Right ?"

Herr attempt to comfort her failed as Mikoto was now red like a tomato by the girl's comments.

"D-Did what ? If...If your talking about kissing we didn't actually..." As she think about it they haven't really kissed since. Misaka was just waiting for the right moment and wouldn't rush it.

Junko's cheeks had taken a little shade of pink. "O-Of course I'm talking about kissing and nothing else .." She was embarrassed too but quickly retorted. "Really? It's better to wait the best moment in that case." Hokaze stopped herself from saying more, Misaki's ex's were more "agressive" and wouldn't have waited to kiss her. She was even more grateful.

It was embarrassing to talk about their relationship, especially in front of one of Misaki's dearest friend, but Junko trusted her enough to told her all she'd said about Misaki. So that's why she had to return her trust.

After that they kept talking about everything and nothing. It was an enjoyable talk, Misaka thought she should hung out with her more. Junko too really appreciate this day. 1 hour later she decided to leave. It was getting late.

She got up to say goodbye an leave as Misaka also got up and went to the door and opened it for Junko to get out. "I look forward to see you next time!" She said cheerfully.

Junko nodded "Me too." before leaving she take a step towards the Railgun. She was standing in front of the door, as she finally took Misaka's arm while she talked to her. "I count on you." She immediately understood, Hokaze was still concerned by Misaki. Misaka smiled as she replied to her. "Thank you for your trust."

Junko smiled back and left the electromaster's room, now without remorse.

She closed the door and slumped on the bed. Misaka raised her arm to the ceiling. "It was a lively day..." she sighed. "And i didn't work that much on my lesson ... I hope that tomorrow I will be able to learn a bit more than today and catch up."

She picked up her phone and looked at the time, 11PM. She was already tired, she put the phone on the bed and was immediately carried away in a deep dream.

 **Sorry for the big late ! I will try to update one chapter every one or two weeks. I hope you enjoyed it as always. This chapter didn't have a lot of movement but we learn a little bit more about Misaki ! Don't forget to leave a review !**


	9. Chapter 9

That was a peaceful night, Kuroko didn't tried to stick in her bed.

Mikoto was awakened by her alarm, she did not want to make the same mistake of being late plus it was very important, they had to study for the exam.

She got up from the bed in the direction of the bathroom. after washing and dressing she took her phone to send a message to Misaki.

"Wait..." She asked herself. "She didn't tell me when should i join her ? " The chestnut haired checked the time. "11 A.M ? I've time to eat, but let ask her. "

Meanwhile, Misaki was already awake. To not say the less she was a bit tired by all her studying sessions. But also eager to see her idiot today. The Mental Out was going to going to tidy up her room until her phone vibrated, she had just received a message. She took her phone and saw that it was Mikoto, as she read the message she couldn't prevent her present smile spreading across her face.

 _-Hey ! Are you awake ? You forgot to tell me when i should come to your place, so ?_

"That's true... i totally forgot." She said to herself as she texted her.

 _-Ah Misaka-san ~ Good morning, i will just prepare myself and you can come._

After a few second she received her answer from Mikoto.

 _-I'm just going to the refectory to grab something to eat and I'm coming, have you ever eaten? I can bring you something if you want._

She smiled at her concern, she was always like that. Misaka always thinks of others.

 _-That's alright I already ate, but thanks you for your concern._

After answering her, Shokuhou closed her phone and went to her bathroom.

"I wonder how this day is going to be." She said it while undressing. "Why am i wondering ? It's just a studying session..." The Number #5 sighed as she turned on the faucet and went in the shower.

Misaki started to wash herself, not preoccupied by the time. It was already a while since she was in the shower, which was understandable because she had long hair. But Misaka was already on her way to the Mental Out's room.

Misaki finally came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist. At the same moment the door knocked. She get startled by it, the blond hadn't noticed the time spent in the shower as she walked to her door. "She is quick."

She opened the door, her hair still wet and with just a towel wrapping her as she saw Mikoto go from a smile to an embarrassed expression as she tried to hide her redden face with her hands.

She did not understand right away as Misaka was stammering. "Wh-What is." Misaki didn't want to be noticed by her neighbors and took Mikoto by the arm and bring her in as she closed the door immediately.

"S-Shokuhou-san... Your clothes." The electromaster said as she turned her head to not look directly at her, or rather to her body.

At first the blond gave her a puzzled look but as she understood. She started having a light hue of pink spreading across her cheeks. "Are you a pervert ? ~" She was actually embarrassed and wouldn't show it. That's why she teased the chestnut haired girl to not be noticed.

Misaka knew that Shokuhou was teasing her as she tried to regain her composure. But that was difficult , she was embarrassed by the situation, she could feel the warmth emanating from her ears due to that.

"I-Im not , just get dressed, or you will catch a cold." Mikoto tried to deviate the subject to not be teased by the blonde a second time otherwise she feels like she could die of discomfort. "I'm waiting for you here."

She knew that Mikoto wasn't like the others, the proof is here she made sure not to look at her while someone else would do it shamelessly. But Misaki didn't expect that. The chestnut haired girl care about her even in awkward moments. She was taken aback by her comments.

 _"She really is someone."_ The blonde mentally thought. She was now the one who was a bit embarrassed as nodded slightly and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Misaka could finally breathe. "But what was she thinking about?" She said as she scratch her head. The Railgun was waiting for the Mental Out to come out of the shower.

To make the time pass she was analyzing the room. "It's true that's where it all started." She sighed at the thought of it. Who would've thought that all this would happen in the space of 3 days to be with Misaki Shoukhou? never in dream. and yet they were.

The last time Mikoto hadn't the time to notice how much her room was bigger compared to hers even though she lived alone. Moreover Misaki even owned a large table instead of an office.

After a few minutes Shokuhou came back from the bathroom dressed in her uniform.

"Sorry for the wait." She noticed that Mikoto had been waiting for her all this time standing. "Why didn't you sit down ? There is a table here, make yourself at home please." She spoke as if nothing had happened. But Misaka couldn't.

Shokuhou sat on the chair and Mikoto did the same as she sat in front of her.

Misaki hadn't forgotten the reason for her coming and started to take out her notebook for studying. She started to talk about the chapters that will surely be on the exam but Misaka was still elsewhere, she didn't pay attention to what her girlfriend told her. She was too focus at staring at her.

Misaka finally got hit on the head by Misaki who was annoyed. "Have you ever seen someone in a towel? Are you stupid to be fixed on that, do not forget we have an exam to study." She was a bit embarassed by the constant look. But she didn't dislike it.

The Railgun held her head because of the blow and looked Misaki in the eyes. "S-Sorry ... let's get back to the subject, please."

She finally had the attention of the brunette. "I-I said, we should start with math, this chapter will probably be in the exam."

"Yes... As you want ,anyway you already know more than me." She said with an awkward laugh. "But you know I wasn't expecting you to be so meticulous about school." She confied to the blonde.

She smirked. "Ah ~ Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Misaka stammered "N-No ... I mean you see, with your power everything can be possible so I didn't see the point of studying if you can brainwash the teachers and have good grades directly."

The Mental Out raised an eyebrow as she listened to what she said. "It's not false ... I used to did it but I stopped when I realized that it was useless. You have to know it just as well as me, that being for being a Level 5 we all have potential and intelligence higher than the norm."

Misaka put her hand under her chin as she responded. "I know, but hey, I always saw you skipping P.E classes. So I thought why not exams."

The blonde stuttered at her comments. "I-It has nothing to do with it! I am bad at sport! That´s all !"

Mikoto couldn't hid her smile due to a perturbed Misaki. That was too funny, for once the roles were reversed. But not for too long as the blonde retorted. "But im smart, at least more than you. Enough to have anticipated my exams unlike a certain someone."

She began squirming on the chair. "I...Okay." She accepted her defeat for this time. "It's true that I completely forgot about it, luckily you're here." She gived her a genuine smile. "Thanks you."

Misaki blushed as she responded. "Y-Your welcome...Can we start ?"

The chestnut haired girl nodded. "Yes please, let's start."

Shokuhou then began her math explanation and started everything from the beginning. Maths was always so difficult. Even for the two of them, who were in the top 10 of the most intelligent of Tokiwadai. And they finally move on to the History. That was a bit more easy.

It was already 2 hours they were studying, after theory place to practice. Misaki gave exercises about what they had just studied.

But Misaka couldn't concentrate, Misaki had tied her hair to work more comfortably, which allowed Mikoto to see her neck uncovered.

She could notice that the Mental Out's skin was whiter than hers, and that she had a long, and well defined neck. It seemed soft too.

The electromaster then continued her analyse as she look at her face. " _She has long eyelashes too_." She mentally noted to herself, still in her trance, amazed by the blonde's beauty.

Misaka rested her chin in her palm as she passed her eyelashes to look at her eyes, which were as gilded as her hair. Misaki's eyes were both overhelming and intimidating. Mikoto had never seen eyes as powerful as hers, she could stay and watching them all the day without getting bored.

Misaki was busy doing her exercises but stopped halfway due to the Railgun's look. It mades her confused and she couldn't concentrate like that. The blonde looked at her to know if there were a problem. But was surprised when she saw Misaka lost in thought as if she were hypnotized by her.

"M-Misaka-san...?" She called her, but she disn't answer. _"T-There is something on my face ? "_ She asked herself.

The Railgun finally arrived at her lips. They looked softer than hers and they had a hue of pink that perfectly matched the color of her skin. _"Her lips are too tempting."_

She shook her head to prevent any weird thoughts as she finally left her trance. That wasn't her usual self to be that lost in thought.

Mikoto remarked that Misaki had noticed it as she gave her a concerned look. "Misaka-san...Are you okay ? We can take a break if you're not feeling alright."

Misaka was blushing really hard and her heart was beating fast, very fast she was sure even the Mental Out could hear her heartbeat from here.

She hid her face with her hand. "N-No it's alright .."

"Are you sure ...?" She said with a worried voice.

She was lucky that the blonde hadn't noticed that she was just like that because of her. "Yeah ... I was just starting to feel dizzy that's all." she removed her hand from her face. "We can continue , do not worry." She gave her an awkward smile. she was still perturbed by her own remarks.

She wasn't satisfied with the girl's answer. But she shrugged and continued her exercises, she wouldn't force her.

Misaka could finally focus on her exercises, they were about Maths and History. In fact it was on what they'd just studied. She took her pen and began her exercises. The chestnut haired girl smiled when she noticed that she knew how to answer ton all the questions, after a few minutes she finished it.

"Have you finished ?" The Railgun asked.

Misaki was too focused to answer but after a few seconds she dropped her pen. "You were faster than me this time."

"Yeah ! That's all thanks to you Shokuhou-san ! You explained better than the teachers."

She was all jovial, like a child who just had a lollipop. Misaki laughs at her own description of Misaka. "I knew that you weren't really an idiot."

Misaka took her hand and held them firmly. "Really , thank you, I have 2 days left but I think that will be fine."

Her heart beat quickly at the sudden touch. "It's nothing really."

She said with a light smile.

She withdrew her hand as she retorted. "I owe you one ! Tell me everything and I will do it." She raised her thumb to say that's everything was okay.

A Misaki who does not tease Misaka is not a normal Misaki. She obviously took the opportunity to tease the electromaster.

"Everything, really ?" She used a sensual voice as she directly look at Misaka's eyes.

"W-What ?" She stammered at her comments.

"If it's okay..." The Mental Out paused as she started to be embarrassed by the ask. "Can we finally call ourselves by our first name? I mean, it's been over a year now that we know each other and-"

She was embarrassed, she thought Mikoto would make fun of her, that it was silly to do all that for a name but she didn't.

She got cut by Misaka. "Ah, that, of course !" She put her hands under her chin as she continued. "I was going to propose it to you, it's true that it's weird to call each other by last name when we're already together."

Shokuhou didn't expect Misaka to think the same thing as her. It's true that usually with the other guys , from the first day they would gave nicknames and here in more than a year there's still nothing. According to the Mental Out the fact of always calling herself by her family name was like a barrier, it was too formal.

It would be a lie if she says that she never wanted to call her by her name. _"One day I almost called her by her name."_ She said to herself

"So ? Would you start by saying my name?" The electromaster asked without much concern.

Shokuhou opened her mouth to say her name but closed it after a second. It's true that suddenly calling the Railgun by her first name was difficult, her mouth was not used to it. "M-Mi.."

"Yes ?" She tilted her head at the sound of her voice.

However, Misaka did not understand why it was difficult. that wasn't bothering her she did not like to be formal, like with Nunotaba.

The chestnut haired girl didn't expect Misaki, who could kiss you or approach you as nothing couldn't say a name. But for the blonde it's not just a name. It's a step forward for their relationship. She will remember it, not like the others name.

 _"It's true that saying her name in a relationship made things go further."_ She was in a mental thought. _"But if it ended like the other o-"_

"Shokuhou-san you know , it's just a name I can tell you first if you want." She pointed at herself. "You can tell me when the time comes." She said while smiling.

She slammed her hand on the table to catch the girl attention. "N-No, I'm going to say it just let me ..."

Misaka was surprised but softened her expression right after. She thought that everyone had their own reasons and she carefully listened to her as the electromaster placed her hands on her thighs a bit impatient.

She stucked a golden hair behind her ears as she opened her mouth and say it out loud. "Mikoto-san...?"

She immediately smiled as the blonde managed to say her name.

 **Hope you enjoyed it ! Leave a comments , it helps a lot ! Thanks you**


	10. Chapter 10

"See ? You did it !"

Her heart missed a beat at the sound of her name in the blonde's mouth. She was not used to but Mikoto noted that it sounded good, especially in her mouth.

 _"I-I did it, i made a step forward for our relationship..._ " Misaki thought, as she finally addressed herself to Mikoto with a bit of insecurity. "Does... it sounds weird ?"

Misaka noticed that she wasn't sure of herself, which was rare. As her smile faded a little. "Not at all ! There is something that i didn't know ?"

"N-Nothing... It's just a big step for me..." The Mental Out retorted as she squirmed a little.

The Railgun raised an eyebrow at her response.

"I don't understand you." She sighed as she continued. "You're impassive when It comes to kissing. But for a name, you're all nervous."

That was true , Shokuhou gave to the name a lot of importance. Since she didn't want it to be like Dolly. The poor girl didn't use Misaki's real name until her last moment. She wanted to break that barrier.

"T-That's not the same ! You're the one who made it difficult." She pointed to the chestnut haired girl.

She changed the subject knowing that it will be useless to argue about that.

"So, it's my turn to call you by your name isn't it?" She coughed to clear her voice.

Shokuhou was waiting impatiently as she gulped for her.

"Misaki."

Shokuhou's eyes widened.

The way Mikoto said her name, it reminded her of Dolly. Which instantly turned her to a state of trance as it brought her back bad memories.

Back then Dolly's condition had deteriorated immensely and she was taken away, she had asked Misaki for her real name just before she leaved her.

 _"Misaki-chan. Thanks for... being my friend..." They were her last words._

She always blamed herself for lying to Dolly. The Mental Out went depressed for a long time due to that. She even wanted to use her powers on herself to remove these "heavy thoughts".

It was an event engraved forever in her body.

The blonde shook her head and bit her lip to refrain any painful memories. _"N-No..."_

Misaka noticed her painful expression as she softened her voice, concerned by her girlfriend. "Are you okay ? There is something wrong...?"

Misaki was still in deep thoughts as she put her hand on her own face. _"It's my fault ... everything is my fau-."_ She stopped her thought as she felt a hand on hers, it was Mikoto's.

Misaka leaned to the blonde and took her hand when she remarked that she wasn't well. She didn't know why , but she knew that something was wrong. She had to be with her at times like this.

"Im here...It's alright." Misaka squeezed Shokuhou's hand tightly when she noticed that they were shaking.

She could focus on her hand instead of her memories. She did not expect Mikoto to be that worried, her touch brought her back to herself for a moment. But she immediately been overwhelmed into another thoughts.

 _"She is just a puppet, a part of our project." The scientist laughed as he spoke these words._

She pushed back Misaka's hand and suddenly got up from her chair. "N-No ... She is not!" Misaki put her hands on her head and clutched her own hair, she was overtaken by all of this.

Misaka progressively understood the situation as she clenched her fist. She knew too well how hard it was, after all , she had already suffered from it. But it was difficult to see her that way, her heart shredded at the sight.

The Railgun also got up from her chair and walked over to the Mental Out as she took the blonde in her arms to calm her down.

Misaki was taken aback by the sudden contact. As soon as the chestnut haired girl hugged her, the blonde tried to resist her.

"Let me..." She tried to push her but it was useless , Mikoto was holding her tightly and wouldn't release her until she eased down.

"I won't."

"Please...Just..."The Mental Out almost begged while struggling against her embrace, she was exhausted by all of this.

"You don't have to support all the burden by yourself." Mikoto added to comfort the girl. Which worked as Shokuhou stopped her struggling and let herself little by little in Mikoto's arms.

"It's not your fault." She said as softly as possible, to not change her girlfriend's mind.

She knew Mikoto understood the situation, it was as if she had read her thoughts.

Shokuhou finally hugged her back while confessing to the Railgun.

"If i had known the truth of the experiment... Im sure that Dolly wouldn't have died. All of this is my fault." She said while aggriping to the Railgun's shirt.

Misaka's expression softened. There was a time when she thought the same thing as the blonde."You were just a kid. And if you'd known, it would've hurt you even more." She added as she began to stroke the blonde's hair to ease her down.

Everything that Misaka said to her moved her and went straight to her heart. That was what she'd been secretly waiting for, for someone to tell her that she wasn't at fault.

"So please...Don't blame yourself. If you think like that, what am I? A murder? I killed more than 10,000 of them you know ?"

At her words, Shokuhou looked straight into Misaka's eyes. She did not agree with what she had just said. "N-No ! You're n-"

Mikoto cut her as she awkwardly laughed. "I realized when it was too late, that I wasn't the murderer, and I don't want you to suffer as much as I've suffered." She tightened her grip as she continued her sentence. "If I'm not guilty, you're not either. It's all Gensei's fault for playing with our feelings when we were kids."

She knew Misaka wasn't a murdered, it wasn't her fault after all. Misaki also knew how bad she tried to save her Sister's.

But she couldn't forgive herself to act as nothing had happened and appreciating her daily life.

"But...I'm the bad one to-" The blonde got cut again by the Railgun.

"I know what you're going to say but, life goes on. Even Dolly is enjoying her life right now. You know it as much as me that you are not guilty. You also deserves to be happy." She reassured the girl.

"I..." Misaki was in a loss of word, the electromaster had countered all her arguments. She felt much better and the blonde was no longer alone. She had someone she could rely on.

She finally rested her head in Mikoto's neck and appreciated her embrace.

"It's better like that, Dolly wouldn't like to see you deprimed." Mikoto commented while resting her head on the blonde's head. She hoped she had answered all her fears as she closed her eyes and appreciated the moment of calm.

Until now she hadn't noticed how close they were. She could feel Shokuhou breathing on her neck which tickled her a bit.

 _"Calm down.. it's not the time to think about this ..." She mentally scolded herself_ as she tried to focus on something else.

A while later, after she felt that Shokuhou had calmed down Misaka released her grip.

"Are you feeling better now ?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah... Thanks you." Shokuhou was a little disappointed to withdraw the embrace but didn't say it , otherwise it will be out of place.

"Please...The next time that you feel bad, tell me, I'm here for you. Do not bear the burden alone."

Shokuhou's heart beat quickly to her words. She took Mikoto's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I will try..." She paused. "You don't know how glad I am to have you..." The Mental Out whispered.

These words reminded her of Junko's words. But Mikoto was the lucky one here, going out with Shokuhou Misaki. It was like a miracle. "Just never underestimate yourself or say bad things about yourself. The one i like is perfect for me."

Misaki's cheeks reddened at her comment. she did not expect her to say that, but it happened from time to time that she was surprised by this idiot, which wasn't bad either.

Misaka released her hand without waiting the blonde's answer, because she wasn't aware of the impact of her words and didn't notice Misaki's mood at the moment as she started walking to her bag to store her belongings.

Shokuhou immediately stopped her to go further as she held up her shirt. Which caused the Railgun to turn around and face her.

"Shoku-...Ah sorry..." The electromaster scratched her head.

"Misaki ?" She said this time, without making any mistake.

"Nothing..." She sighed as she released her shirt.

 _"Is she idiot ? It was the perfect timing to kiss me..." She thought a bit disappointed._

Mikoto noticed her disappointment, but didn't understand why she was disappointed at first. She would be so dense some time. She didn't even notice how close they were and how it was the perfect timing to kiss her and how Misaki was eager to it.

"If you say so." She shrugged and began to pack her things.

The blonde opened the door and waited for the chesnut haired girl to finish putting away her belongings.

When she finished, Mikoto went to the door where Misaki was standing.

"So..." She scratched her head a second time. "Thanks for today, i will try to succes my exam, and.."

And just before leaving, she leaned toward Shokuhou and kissed her cheek. Mikoto was wearing a big smile and her cheeks were a shade of pink. She was content of her achievement. Then she left as quickly as possible, before the Mental Out understood what just happened.

Misaki had her hand on the door, and looked confusedly. The Railgun was nowhere to be seen.

As she tried to reconstruct what just had happened. She ran her hand over her cheek. "Did she just kiss my cheeks?"

The blonde closed the door and lay down on her bed as she tried to assimilate everything.

"Is ... Is she a elementary school student ? Who did this nowadays, and at our age ? She kissed my cheeks and directly dissapeared."

The Mental Out sounded like she was upset but actually she was blushing and smiling really hard.

"That... That's so her..." She sighed but didn't really complain.

"She will kiss me when the time comes." She took a cushion in her arms and squeezed it. "It's not like im starving for it..."

Actually, she lied , she was really aroused whenever they were close. "That's bad...Really bad." She rolled on her bed. "I am in this state just because of a kisses on the cheek. Seriously!"

She sighed and looked at her ceiling. "It's not like I never went further with my exs. But it's like she's teasing me! She do things so slowly ... She doesn't know how I hold myself back from kissing her at times."

It's the first time that Shokuhou had a relationship like that, which made her confused. She didn't know what to expect. Usually she was just there to have good time with the boys, when she was starving she would just made it, and wouldn't hide anything or refrain the envy. Her exs knew what to expect whenever they saw each other and all of that was for calming her urge. But in this case it wasn't the same.

 **I Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I just wanted to specify something. When i use the** _ **italic**_ **it's either for flashback or thoughts. Just for make it clear. Thank you for reading until the end a second time. I just wanted to rewrite this chapter because it didn't feel as good as i expected to be so i hope this one is a bit better !**


End file.
